Registros
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Cuarenta y nueve personajes, aunados en un solo acto


**_Personaje principal:_** _Bookman Jr. (Lavi)._

 ** _Resumen:_** _Cuarenta y nueve personajes, aunados en un solo acto._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _"Lavi" no tiene un nombre establecido, es más, se da a entender que con cada registro él tiene un nombre diferente. De esa forma en este fic, con cada mini parte se verá un nuevo nombre para él, ya que así son las cosas, y él nunca fue Lavi._

 ** _Nota:_** _Este fic pertenece al reto "My King" del foro "Resurgiendo de las cenizas"._

* * *

 ** _Registros_**

* * *

 ** _0._**

* * *

Él tenía ambos ojos repletos de sorpresa –curiosidad, eso se llamaba curiosidad-, en el momento en que se le fue dada la propuesta.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo, niño? — le dijo, ese viejo se lo dijo, y en sus ojos negros estaba traslucida la nada misma, y en las arrugas de su frente estaba escrita la empírica aventura nunca antes soñada.

El infante abrió la boca y paladeó lo que podría decir; por ende tenía que ser un _no_ , pero… él –ante todo él, quién no tenía nada de nada en el ahora-, se vio irrefrenablemente dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta. En sí, él no perdía nada –la vida, quizá-, además…

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Porque tienes potencial.

Él era un niño, un pillo, un hijo de la calle, el infante abandonado por la puta que no estaba dispuesta a dejar su trabajo por un menester de su oficio. Él era el ladrón que despertó el interés de a quien hurtaba. Así que aun siendo pillado, y con la recompensa suficiente para una vida de alabanza, se vio nadando en un río de felicidad aparentemente infinita.

Siendo un niño –y no, aún no lo que ese viejo hombre quería que sea-, él sonrió.

* * *

 **1.**

* * *

Era un poco difícil, Leopoldo –nombre que le puso el viejo-, se vio atrapado ante un montón de libros, de un lenguaje que no conocía.

Lo había intentado –dos días-. En un principio hizo todo el esfuerzo posible, para aprender a leer aquello de lo que no tenía ni idea, pero al final, harto de intentar en vano la empresa, se vio lo suficiente cansado, como para desobedecer las órdenes del mayor –Bookman, él siempre le pidió que lo llamara Bookman-, y salir a la ciudad a… respirar aire fresco.

España, era un lugar bello, y tenía dentro de todo su esplendor un mar de gente, que iba de aquí allá, escupiendo frases en un idioma que él no conocía en nada –él hablaba inglés, ellos… a saber qué-. Así que en el primer día de su ventura, se vio como un simple espectador del día a día de un lugar desconocido; en el segundo se atrevió a meterse en un partido de futboll con unos niños de piel morena, ojos grandes y un dialecto desconocido; al tercero aprendió a reconocer algunas frases y su aparente significado. Sin querer al acabar la semana, cuando por fin tomó atención a los libros que había relegado al vacío, pudo ver que ya no eran tan ilegibles y que en cambio podía al menos saber el sentido de las cosas.

Por ende, sonrió orgulloso en el momento en que Bookman le dijo un "bien hecho", al escribir una larga frase en español, a base de solo su memoria, y un poco de… creatividad.

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

— ¿Te gusta sonreír, Giovanni?

El pelirrojo le miró de soslayo, mientras se preguntaba si es que era bueno o malo, el gusto o disgusto que tenga para un acto que simplemente le salía natural. Y a ello –y la falta de un vocabulario ampuloso para el italiano-, es que haya quedado un buen tiempo sin dar respuesta. Pero al final solo levantó ambos hombros y dijo:

— No sé, la sonrisa simplemente aparece.

Le pareció por un momento que el viejo –Bookman-, le estaba analizando con sus pequeños ojos negros, y al poco tiempo de la evaluación visual, solo vio ahí esa expresión cubierta de nada. Bookman conforme pasaba más el tiempo le parecía un ser más y más curioso, y llamativo y… no entendía qué interés tenía ese viejo en él. Mucho menos porque al parecer era tan imperfecto que tenía que ser enseñado en mil y un cosas que previamente no conocía.

— ¿Así que es así?— preguntó y le escudriñó de pies a cabeza —. ¿Eres feliz Giovanni?

Él se encogió de hombros, y siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

— Más bien me siento cómodo.

.

Algo dentro de sí, le dijo que acertó en la respuesta.

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

Se limpió el sudor de la frente a tientas, deseando con todo el fervor de su alma que ese viejo amargado no note que tomó un descanso para un acto como ese.

Sin lugar a dudas Bookman estaba loco, y estaba abusando de él. Bien, lo de aprender a leer y hablar otros idiomas le había parecido algo… bueno, y en cierto sentido hasta le gustó, pero esto de entrenarse con rigurosidad –él que en la única actividad física en la que se lucía, era la simple carrera para salvar la vida-, no tenía sentido alguno, y era… doloroso.

Lee –nuevo nombre adquirido, y del cual aún no entendía su razón de ser, ya que intuía igual se iría pronto-, cuando acabó de dar varias sentadillas, se sintió harto. El calor era insoportable, el descanso era nulo, y quería agua, juraba que la deseaba con toda su alma, y a ello es que vino el mal humor –era un niño, tenía que haber un estallido en alguna ocasión-.

Y al ver a Bookman, mirándole entrenar, estando solo sentado observando –siempre lo estaba observando-, mientras tomaba aquella bebida tan deseada por él, se le ocurrió al menos insultarlo. Y esas ojeras bajo sus ojos –más un curioso ser que le impactó nada más verlo-, le dieron una idea:

— Estoy cansado, Panda.

No pudo evitar sonreír, cuando le vio frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

 **4.**

* * *

Le dolía la nariz y las mejillas –ante todo, la derecha-, y la boca, y… en sí toda la cara.

Con el pasar del tiempo se encontraba más seguro acerca de la demencia del viejo Panda. Ya que entre todas las peticiones locas que le hizo –aún se encontraba resentido por el extenuante entrenamiento-, ésta, ante todo ésta era de lo más incoherente. Y ahora gracias al choque que tuvo contra una pared –porque al parecer las cosas no son tal cual las vez-, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño odio a esa cosa –parche-, que tapaba su ojo.

No estaba ciego, Vladimir estaba muy consciente de poseer dos ojos, pero el viejo prácticamente le obligó a ponérselo y tapar lo que no tenía falla alguna. Y ahora estaba ahí, perdido en las calles de parís, con el rostro hinchado, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Y cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar –sí, como el niño que era-, vio cómo se acercaba una mujer.

Ella hablaba un francés con un acento parisino muy marcado, así que apenas logró entender lo que le decía –Bookman no se encontraba aun conforme en lo que respecta a su relación con el idioma-, pero reconoció, perfectamente ese "¿Estás bien?" dicho con preocupación.

Él podría haber dicho que no, que estaba viajando con un loco que le hizo jugar a ser tuerto, pero aprovechando las lágrimas aun dispuestas en sus ojos, le pareció mejor idea – así tal vez le regalaría, un tanto de ese pan fresco que Bookman se negaba a comprar-, el llorar, y decir que se vio abandonado en una clínica, tras perder su ojo, ya que al parecer sus padres no querían un hijo lisiado.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, cuando ella le abrazó, y le dio un banquete con toda la bolsa de bagget.

* * *

 **5.**

* * *

— ¿Quieres seguir viajando conmigo? —Bookman le preguntó esa tarde.

Sadam en ese momento se encontraba sentado viendo hacia la lejanía, preguntándose lo que pasaría con el sol –más bien dónde se iría-, y también pensaba en la empecinada luna que siempre lo seguía. Más Bookman le llamó la atención, al pararse junto a sí, y repetir la pregunta.

— Sí —él dijo al final, mientras formaba una sonrisa con los labios—. Me gusta viajar contigo. Gracias a ti sé cosas que antes no sabía.

Bookman asintió, y le recomendó pensárselo de nuevo, ya que las cosas se volverían más difíciles. Y él, siendo un niño, siquiera necesitó dos segundos para tomar una decisión.

* * *

 **6.**

* * *

Bookman se fue. Lo dejó en una casucha, repleta en todos los confines por diferentes tipos de personas, todas apretujadas entre sí, y muchas en histeria.

Peter, no entendía el cambio brusco, antes él se alojaba en un lugar decente, aprendía a leer unos cuantos cortos libros, escribir y hablar el idioma de dónde sea que estaba, ahora en cambio se encontraba atrapado en un montonal, el viejo se iba –a quién sabe dónde-, y tenía como único trabajo el memorizar todo lo que podía de esa experiencia.

Al principio le pareció una tontería, y su atención se dispersó en mil cosas y en ninguna –hasta solía matar el tiempo, imaginando dónde es que fue el viejo-, pero cuando escuchó un estallido desde afuera, y el galopar de varios caballos, es ahí, donde la tensión aumentó, y no pudo evitar volverse más perceptivo con todo, y almacenarlo en su memoria.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba, y toda la gente de su rededor parecía entrar en un pánico más palpable.

Peter, ante el terror creciente, no pudo sonreír.

* * *

 **7.**

* * *

El viejo volvió a irse, siendo que el único cambio que tuvo ahora, fue nada más que el cuaderno que portaba en manos.

Esta vez su trabajo fue memorizar y escribir lo más que podía en el cuaderno. Pero Ashraf se sentía tenso, así que su caligrafía –de por sí no muy buena-, se volvió horrible y hasta casi inentendible, ya que sus manitas temblaban, y su corazón bombeaba en un fulgor demasiado potente para el gusto de cualquiera. Aun así intentó tranquilizarse, tomaba largas respiraciones –como cuando se aventuraba a robar la bolsa del extranjero-, y botaba todo aquel aire almacenado en sus pulmones. Pero al fin y al cabo, la empresa no salía muy bien, solo podía memorizar lo más que podía, y de ahí no mucho más.

En una parte –siquiera sabía exactamente cuál-, logró entablar una conversación medianamente decente con un niño de su misma edad. El infante estaba asustado –como él-, y le explicaba no saber mucho acerca de lo que estaba pasando –otra vez como él-, solo tenía en cuenta que todo se debía a algo llamado "guerra".

Ante toda franqueza Ashraf, no entendía el concepto, solo sabía que era algo importante, y tal vez era hasta la razón de que el viejo lo dejase en la casucha repleta de gente y caos. Y tal vez lo que sucedía, le hubiera resultado por un periodo más largo, como desconocido, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. La cosa no acabaría, por dejar en un cuaderno unas cuantas memorias de un encierro con gente asustada, ni mucho menos con un pequeño miedo no lo suficiente atemorizante.

A horas de encierro –él no supo calcular cuántas exactamente-, entraron dentro de la casucha unos cuantos hombres revestidos de sangre –y hedían, transpiraban un hedor de lo más perturbante-, que portaban en manos diferentes armas corto punzantes.

Un griterío general se promulgó por el lugar, y el niño como reflejo, agarró con toda la fuerza que tenía, el cuaderno dado por ese viejo con quien viajaba. Y ahí lo vio. Vio como agarraban a una mujer por los cabellos, la arrastraban sin pena alguna hasta donde estaba el más grande grupo de hombres, y le sacaban la ropa sin rastro de compasión. Un hombre que fue a defenderla murió ni bien levantarse, y después, todos los que estaban dentro lloraron, y la mujer gritaba a todo pulmón.

La crueldad se mostró en su forma más cruda a Ashraf, quien con los pies temblorosos, solo acertó a esconderse tras una porción de paja, puesta en un rincón de la habitación. Y todo lo que pasaba ahí era solo un porción –pequeña-, de caos, y aun no aceptando lo que pasaba, al menos pudo sentirse feliz de no haber dejado caer el cuaderno, y tener el sentido suficiente para memorizar, escribir, y… vivir.

De alguna forma rara, sonrió.

* * *

 **8.**

* * *

No quería que el viejo se fuera, ya que su cuerpo se estremecía con la simple idea de pasar por lo mismo que la vez anterior. Pero cuando lo vio marcharse, su cuerpo se quedó varado en el mismo sitio, ya que una parte suya, temía que por tener una petición tal, el viejo lo dejase a vivir lo mismo que en antaño. Y aun con el infierno pasado la vez anterior, no lo deseaba. Yaroslav, deseaba quedarse.

Entonces el viejo solo se fue, y lo dejó vivir lo mismo que la vez anterior, pero… él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le ocurriese lo mismo, y cuando la movilidad de sus miembros volvió; vio como la mejor idea, el simple hecho de salir del lugar a buscarlo, o… encontrar otro sitio para resguardarse.

No se dio cuenta que era una mala idea. No captó que era mejor quedarse en el mismo sitio en que fue dejado, una vez salió del lugar. Pero no pasó mucho para que lo comprendiese.

Afuera había un olor curioso que llenó sus sentidos –eso era pólvora-, y también había el sonar de varias voces a la lejanía –no muy lejana-. Yaroslav, sin pensarlo mucho –era un niño-, se acercó al lugar, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a Bookman. Pero ahí no vio más que un montonal de personas, que tenían como única meta el tomar la vida de otra.

Él no podría explicar qué fue lo que vieron sus ojos, solo sabía que la hierba bajo sus pies se tornaba roja, que el grito que anuncia la muerte de uno, no es muy diferente al que da uno al simplemente tropezar, que… el hedor de los órganos del cuerpo no era en nada agradable. Sin poder evitarlo vomitó todo lo ingerido.

Y con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, se ocultó entre el follaje para simplemente escapar al lugar en donde fue dejado.

Al llegar, y encontrarse con toda la podredumbre amontonada, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **9.**

* * *

Dagobert despertó gritando en la mañana. Últimamente sus pesadillas eran mu vívidas, y tenían una semejanza magnífica con todo lo que vio en estos últimos tiempos. Y al no encontrarse con Bookman, y su ceño fruncido por todo el alboroto que él creaba por algo tan banal como un sueño, sintió el temor de haber sido abandonado.

Salió corriendo fuera de la cabaña que ahora ocupaban, y su temor fue disipado cuando encontró al viejo afuera. Daba la impresión de que Bookman lo estaba esperando y por el bolso que llevaba en la espalda, sabía que tenía que también alistar sus cosas e irse.

El paisaje era predominante en amarrillo, y era extraordinariamente grande. Dagobert, en silencio lo siguió hasta donde sea que irían, y esperó lo que sea que fuese su labor en esta ocasión. Pensó que al final, todo se sumiría en el mutismo, pero Bookman, abrió la boca. Y esta vez, no le interrogó.

— Tú serás el sucesor del nombre "Bookman" — le dijo, y su voz era tan parca, que no mostraba emoción alguna —. Las partes enterradas de la historia se pasan de Bookman a Bookman, y estos se excluyen del hecho histórico. Dagobert, en este tiempo demostraste que serás capaz de registrar eso, ¿comprendes?

El viento soplaba con fuerza, y el niño pudo ver como más de un diente de león volaba, libremente por el aire. Él no entendía lo que se le estaba pidiendo, en realidad la idea de heredar un nombre, se le hacía confusa, pero… el desenterrar un millón de secretos le parecía una idea demasiado buena.

Así que él aceptó. Y se convenció de que su sueño, no era nada más que entender cosas que otros no conocen.

Él seguía siendo un niño –pero era en mente creció más que otros de su edad-, y es por eso que al saber por fin el motivo, por el cual un desconocido lo educó, entrenó, y cuidó, sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído.

.

Él en algún momento fue feliz.

* * *

 _Lo acabé, no puedo creer pero lo acabé._

 _En fin… esta historia es una ova a Lavi, o bueno más bien en una ova a Bookman Jr._

 _La idea original era hacer los 49 personajes, y acabar ahí la historia, pero… si uno ve bien las cosas, esto sería muuuuy largo, y no quiero matar a nadie con un testamento, así que digamos que dejamos esto aquí –si hay apoyo, podría acabar todos los personajes-, y además… hasta aquí es que pude hacer todo para el reto._

 _Si hay incongruencias en la historia, lo siento mucho, en serio, pero no hay más, lo hecho, hecho está._

 _¿A alguien le gustó esta historia?_


End file.
